cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Wildcatv1
WildcatV1 is a CAW wrestler signed to CXWI and he ran IWE. CXWI It was announced on March 13.2010 that Wildcatv1 signed with CXWI and is set to compete on an Episode of CXWI Charge. On March 16, 2010 he won his first match in CXWI by making Bowser tap out to the Crippler Crossface. Wildcat has since beaten Luigi and JSR on Melee 17 and Hitz 17 respectively. He made his CPV debut at CXWI the Derby 2 by defeating Mario and Luigi in a hardcore 2 on 1 handicap match by making Luigi tap out a second time. In the Gaublet drawings Wildcat got number 13 but he recently beat Mario to change spots and go up to number 17.Wildcat defended his number against Blaziken by making Blaziken tap out to the Catmission. On a recent episode of Charge Wildcat answered a open challenge made by champion Master Chief for the number 30 spot in the gauntlet. Wildcat continued his undefeated streak by making Chief tap out to the catmission. Due to his win over Master Chief, he was granted a title match on the next episode of Hitz. In the end Mewtwo would interfere costing Wildcat the win and helping ending his 11-0 winning streak. The next time WildcatV1 crossed paths with Chief would be in a tag match pitting himself and JSR against Master Chief and Arbiter. Wildcat would lose the match by pinfall and ended up getting attacked by JSR, however Wildcat turned the tables and took out JSR by applying the crossface and Catmission on JSR. Wildcat particpated in the Gaublet entering in at Number 23, but he was eliminated by Randy Lee. After the Gaublet. Wildcat would enter sporadic feuds with the likes of Arbiter and Predator, both of which had Wildcat getting a shot at the International Title. Wildcat would enter into the CXWI world Title picture again by winning a Enter the Picture Battle Royal by last eliminating Spiderman. Wildcat's original opponent JSR was stripped of the Title and Randy Lee would win the belt in a tournament. Wildcat would capture his first title in CXWI by beating Randy Lee for the title in a Hardcore Match. WIldcat's reing as champion included him defending the title against SMCS at Crash n Burn and Master Chief before Blood Bath. Wildcat would lose the title at Blood Bath after JSR beat after Wildcat was attacked by Wolf and Matthew Hurworth during the match. After months of being mid-carder, Wildcatv1 defeated Arbiter and SMCS to win his second CXWI Championship, at CXWI Hyperlink Fan-Nation. However, that reign would be short lived as he would later lose it at CXWI Art of Pain 4 to Lucario (this match also involved Mario and Reptile.) After that short title reign, he continued to the mid-carder level. But, at Golden Ambitions 4, he had the oppertunity to win Money in the Bank, along side Blaziken, Vince Ford, and Randy Lee. However, Randy Lee came out victorious in that match. IWE WildcatV1 has been the commentator and owner of IWE and has been hinting a in-ring debut with his League. but this has yet to happen. Finishers Crossface - CXWI 2010 - Catmission (Tazzmission) - CXWI 2010 - Spear - CXWI 2010 - Championships and accomplishments *CAW Xtreme Wrestling Inc. **CXWI World Championship (2 times) **CXWI Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Randy Lee Themes *"Headstrong" by Trapt *"Boom" by P.O.D. (Current) Category:CXWI Category:Original